


Start of Something New

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: "Worrying means you suffer twice" is basically "keep moving forward" from meet the robinsons, Again lol, Book Release, Book release party, Family, Fluff, Hanukkah, Kids, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, More Fluff, Newt and Tina's kid :)), Newt's extremely supportive, Not really angst but some angst-like stuff I guess, Tina is the BAMF we all know, new edition - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: Newt wakes up to muffled crying.Sitting up in bed, he looks around the dark room, and spots the clock, sighing.Two am, He thinks.Back to scheduled programming.•There's a war going on, yes, but at the same time, they have their own little world that adds some happiness to their lives.•Title is a song from High School Musical





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok this became a lot longer than I planned so now it's two chapters lol whoops
> 
> Some recurring non canon characters in this series:  
> Amelia- Newt’s mom  
> Maggie- Theseus' wife  
> Anastasia (Annie)- Theseus' kid  
> Samantha (Sammie/Sam), Ralphie, and Sarah- Kowalski kids
> 
> Also I know nothing about children and how they act and stuff so uh, I'm gonna apologize now lol

_June 1932_

Newt wakes up to muffled crying. 

Sitting up in bed, he looks around the dark room, and spots the clock, sighing. 

_Two am_ , He thinks. _Back to scheduled programming._

He quietly slips out of bed, not wanting to wake up Tina. Looking at her, she seems to be sleeping soundly, but Newt knows that neither of them have slept soundly for a while now. 

But, duty calls. So Newt slips out of the room and goes across the hall into another bedroom.

“Now now, little creature, we don't want to wake your mummy, do we?” Newt whispers, walking towards the crib in the room. 

Newt looks into the crib and sees the scrunched up and crying face of his son. He reaches in and scoops up the infant (not even a month old yet), and starts to rock him in his arms. The child's eyes open, and upon seeing his father, quiets down.

Newt smiles. “Maxwell Phineus Scamander,” he says. “Did you know you're named after both of your grandfathers? Maxwell Goldstein and Phineus Scamander…”

He sighs. “I wish they could've met you.”

Max sniffs, still crying a bit, but somewhat placated in his father's arms.

“Did you wake up for no reason?” Newt asks, bouncing the child in his arms, a smile on his face. “You're not hungry are yo-” Newt’s face falls when he feels something _warm_ on his arm. “Oh _Merlin’s beard_.” he mumbles, quickly moving the infant to the changing station in the room. 

Newt quickly changes the infant, something he's still not completely used to, and breathes a sigh of relief when it's all finished.

“All of my years taking care of magical creatures, and you, my son, are the hardest to take care of by _far_.” 

He picks Max up again, leaning him against his shoulder and walks back to the crib. He lowers a now dozing off Max back into it.

“At least I never had to change diapers on a Nundu,” Newt says, tucking his son back in. “But I wouldn't trade it for the world.”

Quietly slipping out of the room, Newt walks back to his own and quietly slips into that room. 

Crawling into bed, he feels Tina stir next to him. 

“...he alright?” she asks sleepily. 

“Just needed a change,” Newt responds. “We should be good until the morning.”

Tina snorts, turning on her side to face Newt. “Knowing that boy, he'll wake us up again for no reason before dawn.”

Newt places a chaste kiss on Tina’s forehead. “Then let's sleep while we can.”

•

_November 1932_

“Remember we're going to your mother's tonight for dinner,” Tina says as she and Newt make their rounds while Max takes a nap in the shed (with Dougal watching over him). 

“Ah, yes. I forgot about that.” Newt turns to Tina after feeding the Occamies. “I'm assuming we have to go?”

Tina rolls her eyes, walking towards Newt, the Niffler in her arms. “ _Yes_ , Newt. Amelia would kill us if we didn't.” Tina catches the Niffler as he tries to go for her necklace. 

Newt nods. “I just like being at home with you and Max,” he says. “And I've got to start finishing up the editing for the manuscript which means I'll be meeting with Mr. Worme… a _lot._ ”

“Well, after the book is done you'll have more time at home,” Tina says, smiling. “And once he's old enough, we can take Max on our trips.” 

Newt smiles. “And when you start back in the field, I can work from home.” 

Tina smiles as well, her heart swelling with love for her husband. They had talked about that- what they'd do when Tina went back to work, that is. Newt knew that she would want to go back as soon as possible; staying at home was never something for her. 

“Only if that's alright, Newt.”

“Tina,” Newt says, cupping her face in his hand, “of _course_ it is. No one could ever keep you from your job, you know. And I'm not going to be the first to try.”

Tina laughs. “It won't be for a while, though. I still have to be home.” 

“You- you're okay with this, right?”

“What?”

“Having to stay at home all day… you don't mind- you don't regret this, do you?”

“Oh,” Tina says, moving both of her hands to take Newt’s hand still resting on her face. “Of course not. It- it's hard, I will admit. A little easier now after a few months, but it's something I'm still getting used to… taking care of Max, being at home all day- I never thought I'd be doing something like this, that I'd have a kid to take care of, but I don't regret it, Newt. At all. I love Max, so much. I don't think I'm quite cut out for it if I'm being honest… I just hope I've been doing alright.”

“You're doing a wonderful job, love,” Newt quickly says. He leans forward to kiss Tina. “I just want _you_ to be happy- if there's anything, and I mean _anything_ I need to do, tell me.”

“You're already doing so much,” Tina says. “Understanding that I want to go back to work when I'm able and supporting and understanding that- Newt, I couldn't ask for anything better.”

“Well, it's 1932,” Newt says, shrugging. “It shouldn't be uncommon for a husband to stay at home with kids and his wife to be at work.”

Tina laughs. “Yes, well, there are _plenty_ of people who think otherwise.” She kisses Newt’s cheek. “I'm just lucky enough to have you.”

•

“So, is there a book release date yet?” Amelia asks Newt at the table. 

The whole family is there- Theseus, Maggie, and Annie, Queenie and Jacob plus their brood in addition to Tina, Newt, and Max.

Newt nods, waiting to speak after chewing his food. “I think so, yes.”

“Finally!” Amelia exclaims, clapping her hands together. “Oh, that's great news!”

“Wasn't it supposed to be out almost a year ago?” Theseus asks Newt, raising an eyebrow.

“Er, yes, but there was… September last year,” Newt looks down, “which pushed some trips back and then I rescheduled a lot more when-” Now Newt looks at his son, sitting in between him and Tina (who had gone to the bathroom) in a highchair. Smiling, he finishes his sentence. “When we found out about Max.”

Newt looks back up at his family. “But now it should be released soon. Especially because Max is almost six months old now, so we're a little more flexible with things.”

“Are you going to have a book release party for when it comes out?” Queenie asks.

Newt grimaces. “I'd rather not…” 

“Why not?” Amelia asks. 

Newt shrugs. “It's the third edition- I doubt people would want to go to _another_ release party for the same book, and things are busy as it is.”

“Oh, if you're too busy I could plan it, Newt!” Amelia says. 

“Plan what?” Tina asks, walking back into the room. She takes Max out of his highchair, placing him on her lap when she sits back down. 

“The book's release party,” Amelia says.

“Oh, no, Amelia, there's no need-” 

“Of course there is! I'd be happy to throw a little get together- not as big as the previous ones if you don't want.”

Tina and Newt look at each other, sharing a conversation in one look.

“Well… if it's small,” Newt eventually says, looking back at his mother. 

Amelia claps her hands together. “Lovely! Now, I'm going to go get dessert.” She gets up, and upon leaving the room, Newt groans.

“Oh, come on, Newt,” Theseus says. “Let her have this.”

Newt rubs his temples, his elbows on the table. “I know, it's just… _so much_ has been happening I didn't want to think about more things.”

“Max still keeping you up?” Jacob asks.

“Sometimes, yeah,” Tina says. 

“He'll settle into a better routine soon, don't worry,” Queenie says. 

Tina looks down at the boy in her lap who, in turn, looks up at his mother, smiling and babbling. Tina kisses his head, smiling as well. 

“Well, it's definitely a lot of work,” she says. “And Morrigan I miss being on active duty, but I think it's worth it.” 

“You're welcome back whenever you're ready, Tina,” Theseus says. 

“Thank you, Theseus.” Tina looks down. “I feel like I should come back sooner than I planned… things aren't looking so good.”

Everyone is silent, all knowing what's going on outside of Britain. The only sound comes from the soft babble of the two year old twins and Max. 

•

That night as Newt and Tina get ready for bed, there's a quiet solemnity in the air. 

It's only when Newt climbs into bed next to Tina that that feeling breaks as she puts her book down and leans into him.

“What if it gets worse?” she asks quietly.

“I- I honestly don't know, Tina.”

Tina sighs, shutting her eyes. “You're going to want to help, _I'm_ going to want to help… Newt, what about Maxy?”

Newt moves his arm up and around Tina’s shoulders and starts to rub circles into her back.

“Well, I'm sure Queenie and Jacob would look after him.”

“But-” Tina chokes on her next words. “But what if- what if we don't come back?”

Newt kisses Tina’s head. “We will come back, love,” he says. It's silent for a bit except for the couple's breathing. 

“And I'd be able to stay home and be a consultant if that's better,” Newt says, almost whispering. 

Tina looks up at Newt, meeting his gaze. She stares at him for a bit, before shaking her head.

“This is all- all _balled up_!” She sits up, throwing her hands in the air.

“Tina-”

“We shouldn't have to go off and fight in the first place! All because of Grindelwald, and those- those Muggles! It's not fair, Newt! We have a _family_ \- we have a _future_! 

“And if I were the one to leave to fight and you stayed, well… what would people think? That I'm not capable of taking care of our son? That I'm just thinking of myself, leaving you at home?” Tina can feel the hot tears streaming down her face.

“They sure as hell wouldn't think that about you if you were the one out on the front lines!” 

Tina stops, breathing heavily. She looks at Newt, an almost pleading look on her face. 

Reaching out, Newt runs his thumb across Tina’s cheek, wiping away some tears.

“Tina… I don't know if you realize this, but I'm a dunce at dueling spells- they would need _you_ more than _me_.”

That at least gets a small, sad laugh out of Tina. Newt smiles. 

“And who _cares_ what others think about me staying home instead of you,” he continues. “We both know you wouldn't be thinking of only yourself, and you are _more than capable_ of taking care of Max.”

“That doesn't stop the fact that it's going to happen.”

“Yes, well, as it looks now, it does seem like this is going to blow up into something very big… no, it's not fair. But if- _when_ we go out to fight, we'll be doing it for other's futures; for Max’s future.”

Tina closes her eyes and holds onto Newt’s hand that's still on her face. She nods. 

“You're- you're right.” Opening her eyes, Tina gives Newt a sad smile. “I just don't want him growing up in this world climate.”

Newt nods. “Yes, I don't either.”

Tina nods, biting her lip. “Was- was this a good idea?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Raising a kid right now… it doesn't seem fair to Max. Was this a mistake? I love him _so much_ , Newt, but I don't want him to _suffer_.” 

Newt leans forward and kisses Tina’s forehead. “He won't,” he says. “We both love him so much, and we will make sure he won't suffer. I think- _Merlin,_ Tina, Max is the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides meeting you.”

Tina snorts. “Sappy.”

“Maybe, but it's _true._ ” Newt smiles. “I don't regret any of this. These past few years- they've been- they've been _great,_ Tina. And now- now we have a kid! A _kid,_ Tina!” 

Newt smiles, almost laughing a little, which in turn causes Tina to laugh. She falls into Newt, their foreheads colliding and their arms around each other. 

“Do _you_ think it was a mistake?” Newt asks it so quietly, Tina almost doesn't hear him. 

But she does, and she immediately shakes her head. “No,” she says, “not at all.”

She leans forward, connecting their mouths in a kiss. 

As they're both laying down to go to sleep, though, a loud wail rings throughout the house.

Both groan. 

“I got it,” Tina mumbles, rolling out of bed. 

Newt hums in agreement, falling back down as she leaves the room. He's getting back into a comfortable position when he hears Tina yell.

“Mercy Lewis!”

Newt springs out of bed, going to the room across the hall.

“What's wro- oh.” Newt stands in the doorway, looking on at the scene in front of him.

Tina, with Max held out in front of her. Tina, with _throw up_ on her night shirt. Newt tries to hold back a laugh, but still smiles.

Tina rolls her eyes at him. “This isn't funny, Newt,” she says. “Could you, I don't know, help me maybe?”

“Of course, love.” Still smiling, Newt walks into the room and takes Max from Tina. As he situates the child in his arms, Tina pulls out her wand and cleans off her night shirt.

“I think he's sick,” Newt says.

Tina raises an eyebrow at him. “You think?” 

“Well, what do we do? I don't think the potions we have are the best for an infant.”

“Um, maybe Queenie would know? Or your mother?”

“It's nearly 11- they're probably sleeping by now.”

“Oy vey, you're right.” Tina starts pacing.

The couple's attention is suddenly drawn back to Max when he sneezes loudly and starts coughing. 

“Well we have to do something!” Tina exclaims. 

Newt snaps his fingers. “Oh! I have a recipe for a potion that works with young children. I could whip one up quickly.”

“How do you know a potion for young children?”

Newt blushes. “It, uh, it's also for Mooncalves.”

Tina just rolls her eyes and holds out her hands, a small smile on her face. “Well, go make it! I'll take Max.” 

Newt nods, handing the child over. 

It's not long before Newt is back with a small vial of potion.

“Okay, this should prevent a fever and make him feel a little better.” Newt gives the potion to Tina, who is still holding Max. 

She opens it, and can tell by the smell that it's probably disgusting.

“Okay Maxy, this is probably going to taste very icky but it'll make you feel better,” Tina says, lifting the vial to the baby's mouth. 

Max jerks back with a loud “BAH!” and starts crying the moment a drop of the potion touches his tongue. 

“Oh, I know I know,” Tina says softly, bouncing him in her arms to try and calm him down. “Please drink the rest…”

Max’s crying subsides, and Tina brings the potion back to his mouth as he sniffs (from crying or being sick, neither Newt or Tina knows). 

Eventually, Max finishes the potion, and his eyes immediately start to droop close. Tina gently puts him back in his crib. 

When she doesn't move away from it, her hands still gripping the railing, Newt walks forward and snakes an arm around her waist. 

“How about we go to bed?” he asks, leaning his chin on her shoulder. 

Tina shakes her head. “I want to stay with him,” she whispers. 

“He'll be alright, love,” Newt says. “We'll be able to hear him if he wakes up again.”

“But he's never been sick before.” She turns her head to look at Newt. “I- I want to make sure he's alright, Newt.” 

Lifting his head up, Newt cups Tina’s cheek in his hand. 

“Tina-”

“If- if it's not a cold, then… then I want to know.” Newt sees a tear escape Tina’s eye. “My- Queenie and I just thought my parents had a cold, or the flu, but, but-”

Oh. _Oh._ And suddenly, Newt understands. He pulls Tina into himself and hugs her tightly as she starts to cry. 

“I can't lose him, Newt.” Tina whispers so quietly that Newt can barely hear it. 

“We can move his crib into our room,” Newt suggests after they stand in silence for a bit. He feels Tina nod against him. 

•

Waking up, Newt turns on his side to face Tina. Instead of being met face to face with her, though, he sees that she's asleep sitting up with her back on the headboard.

And Max in her arms. 

Smiling to himself, Newt sits up next to her. He notices Max isn't actually asleep, but is happy in his mother's arms nonetheless. Seeing his father, the baby smiles and makes some unintelligible noises. 

Tina, on the other hand, _is_ asleep. Newt reaches forward and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. At the same time, though, Max sneezes. 

Tina's eyes flutter open, and seeing Newt smiling at her, she smiles as well. 

“Good morning,” Newt says. 

“Mmh. Morning.” Tina moves around in the bed, and seems to notice Max in her arms for the first time. “He sneezed,” she says. 

Newt nods. “Another dose of that potion and he should be alright.” 

Tina nods as well. “He was coughing and making noise during the night and I- I wanted to be closer to him… to make sure he's really okay.”

“There is nothing wrong with that, love,” Newt says. “As long as you slept alright- that doesn't seem like the most comfortable position.”

Tina shrugs. “I've had to sleep in worse conditions on long missions.” Max sneezes again, causing him to sniff and start crying. 

“I'll get more of the potion ready,” Newt says, swinging his legs over the bed and getting up. He quickly kisses Tina on the temple before putting on slippers and leaving the room. 

•

“Oh!” Tina exclaims at breakfast. 

“Is everything alright?” Newt asks, his cup halfway to his mouth.

“I was supposed to go in for a briefing,” Tina says. “Even though I'm not going to be back for a little longer, Theseus was telling me that it would be helpful for me to still know what's going on.”

“What's stopping you from going?” 

“One of us needs to stay home with Max,” Tina explains. “Especially now, just in case, because he's still kind of sick. And your mother has something today and Queenie said she's gonna be busy with the bakery.” Tina chews on her lip. “Newt, what should we do?”

“I can take care of him today, Tina, don't worry about it.”

“But the book, you need to be at the Ministry and don't you have a meeting in Diagon Alley-”

“I'll take him with me.” Newt shrugs. 

Tina just stares ahead at Newt. “Is that- is that a good idea? Are you even _allowed_ to?” 

Newt shrugs again. “No idea.”

•

“And you're sure you have everything?”

“Yes, I have the case set up just like his room.” 

“Okay…”

“He'll be fine, Tina.” Newt kisses Tina quickly. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“I know, I know,” Tina says, shaking her head. “I just haven't really been away from him for a whole day before.” 

“Well, I think we will survive, won't we?” Newt looks at Max in his arms. 

“Mababada.” 

“See? He agrees.” Newt smiles, looking back at Tina. 

Tina leans forward to kiss Max’s head. He lets out a happy giggle at the contact.

“Be good today, okay?” Tina says. “You're going to some very important meetings with your father.”

Max makes some more unintelligible noises as Tina ruffles his hair. 

“I'll see you later,” she says, turning her attention to Newt. She places a lingering kiss on his lips before stepping into the fireplace. 

“I'll miss you, Maxy!” she says before throwing some powder down and saying her destination. She's engulfed in green flames, and is gone by the time the fireplace dies down.

Max just looks on at the now empty fireplace, a confused and scared expression on his face.

“Mumababa?” he asks, almost actually speaking. But Newt still understands- the baby has been saying syllables similar to “mummy” and “mama” for a while now.

“Mummy is fine, Maxy,” Newt says. Max looks up at his father, still looking worried. “She just had to go into work today.”

Max looks back at the fireplace, pouting. He hasn't been away from Tina for this long ever. 

“We'll see mummy later, don't worry.” Newt sighs. “But for now, _we_ have to go, too.”

•

Newt walks through the Ministry, case in one hand, and the other hand (and arm) holding tightly onto Max. He nods at people he knows in recognition as he passes them, but other than that he's in somewhat of a hurry to get to his office. 

Max buries his head into Newt’s neck as he walks through the halls fast. 

“I know, Maxy. It is busy, isn't it? We're almost there, though.” He rubs his son's back as he approaches one of the elevators.  
“Morning, Mr. Scamander,” the wizard operating the elevator says as he enters. “And Mr. Scamander,” he adds, nodding to the child in Newt’s arms. 

Newt chuckles. “Good morning, Bellamy. He's a little overwhelmed this morning,” Newt says, nodding towards Max.

“Ah, I see. Well, Beasts Department or MLE offices?” 

“Beasts, please.” 

Newt is soon walking towards his office, but as he passes the front desk, the secretary gets his attention. 

“Mr. Scamander!” 

Newt turns around, stopping. “Yes? Is everything alright?”

The secretary nods. “Yes- you got a letter, though.” 

Newt takes the letter being held out to him. “Thank you, have a good day.” He continues to his office.

“Alright, Maxy. Let's get you situated.” Newt works quickly, transforming his office to be baby proof. Soon everything is in place, and Max is on his mat on the ground, playing with Pickett. 

“Okay, this letter…” Newt looks at it and sees it's from Mr. Worme’s office. Confused, he opens it.

_Mr. Newt Scamander,_

_Our meeting today had to be rescheduled to 11; I hope that works out for you._

_My schedule has been filled, and I am very busy. (No doubt you are too.) Because of this, if you're not able to make the meeting, it would unfortunately be awhile until another can be scheduled._

_So sorry about the short notice,_

_Augustus Worme_

Newt looks up from the letter and to the clock. 

_10:45_

“Merlin’s beard-” Newt shuffles around his desk quickly, knocking a few things over in the process of trying to get his stuff together. Max looks up at the commotion.

“There's been a change of plans,” Newt says, walking to the front of his desk. He picks up Max swiftly, causing the child to giggle. 

“Pabada!” 

“Yes, it's exciting, isn't it?” Newt hurries out of his office and back to the elevators. 

Finally in the main lobby of the Ministry, Newt hurries through the throng of people, keeping Max close to him. He's soon at the exit that leads to the streets of London. 

“Well, shall we go to Diagon Alley, little creature?”

“Daaag!” Max exclaims. 

Newt chuckles. “I'll take that as a yes.”

•

After hurrying to the Leaky Cauldron and through the wall in the back, Newt finally makes it to the publishing house. 

He runs in just as the clock strikes 11.

“I'm here to… to see Mr. Worme,” Newt says, trying to catch his breath. 

“Yes, and you are Mr. Newt Scamander?” the witch at the desk asks.

Newt nods. “Yes indeed.”

The witch raises an eyebrow at Max. “And you're bringing a child to your meeting?”

“My son,” Newt says. “My wife had to go into work and he's been sick so we just wanted to keep an eye on him-”

“Mr. Scamander, usually other people aren't allowed in on meetings without further notice.”

“And usually I get further notice if my meeting time changes, but that doesn't always happen apparently.”

The witch looks taken aback as she presses her lips in a line. “Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Scamander, but I don't think we can allow-”

“Newton!” 

A booming voice resonates throughout the room, and Newt, as well as the receptionist, look towards the source of the voice.

“Mr. Worme,” Newt says. 

“I am so sorry about the quick timing change,” Worme says, walking further into the room. He notices Max in Newt’s arms. “And who is this?” he asks. 

“My son, Max. Sorry, it's out of the blue, but I have to take care of him today-”

“I told Mr. Scamander our rules about bringing others to meetings,” the receptionist interjects. 

Mr. Worme chuckles, shaking his head and looking at the witch. “I'm sure we can make an exception, Romilda.” He turns back to Newt. “Right this way, Newton.”

•

“Well we sure had a busy day, didn't we Maxy?” Newt asks his son as he starts dinner, Max sitting in a highchair near him. 

“We'll definitely have a lot to tell your mummy about your big day,” he continues. 

They then hear the fireplace roar to life, and Max’s head immediately turns to the source of the sound. 

“Mmmma?” he asks. 

“I do believe so,” Newt says, scooping up the child and going to the living room. 

As the fireplace comes into view, so does a slightly disheveled (and not too happy looking) Tina. After brushing soot off of her clothes, she looks up and genuinely smiles, seeing Newt and Max. 

“Hello,” she says. And Newt can tell just from that one word that she is exhausted and something is definitely not right. 

“Hi,” he says in response, tilting his head a bit to silently ask _is everything alright?_ Tina just gives him a lopsided smile, code for _later._

“Mamamaba!” Max exclaims, reaching out for Tina.

Really smiling again, Tina moves forward and takes her son into her arms.

“Hello little creature! You're almost speaking now! Just adding a few extra syllables, I'm afraid.”

“Bibibiba!” 

Newt smiles, looking at Tina and Max. “I was just making dinner,” he says. “It should be ready soon, and then Max and I can tell you about our adventure today, can't we, Max?”

“Adadadaaa!” 

Tina gives a warm smile at this. “That sounds lovely.” 

•

Later that evening, Newt comes into the living room after having put Max to bed. He sees Tina reading on the couch, and sits down next to her. He immediately puts an arm around her and presses a kiss to her head, which she leans into. 

“Mmh, he asleep?” Tina asks. 

Newt nods. “Should be.” 

They sit in a somewhat comfortable silence for a bit. 

“Tina… is everything alright?” Newt asks. 

Tina closes the book she had stopped reading already and puts it down. 

“I- I don't know.” is her response. 

“What happened in the meeting?”

“It was mostly briefing about everything, but then they were talking about how there's a shortage of experienced Aurors right now.” Tina looks at Newt. “Theseus pulled me aside and asked me to come back earlier than originally planned.” 

Newt at first doesn't know what to say, but then he nods. “Are you?”

Tina diverts her eyes towards the ground and responds with a small nod. “I- I have to, Newt.” She looks back up at him. “Are you alright with that?”

“ _Merlin_ , Tina, of course I am,” Newt says. “I would _never_ stop you from going back… I’m just worried about _you._ I want to make sure _you're_ alright with it and not just going back because of being guilt tripped or anything.”

Tina shakes her head. “There was nothing like that,” she says. “Theseus said I didn't have to- and I wouldn't just yet if it weren't for things seeming to heat up. All he said was by the New Year it would be beneficial for me to be back. So there's still Hanukkah and Christmas, and then I'll be back at work.” 

Tina chews on her lip. “I'm just worried that I shouldn't leave Max yet. I don't know if he still _needs_ me to be around.”

“Well, he did miss you today, but other than that he did pretty well.”

Tina nods. “So going back to work wouldn't… wouldn't make me-” Tina sighs. “I'm not a bad mother if I go back to work, right?”

“Oh Tina, of course not.” Newt cups Tina’s face in his hand. “You are a _wonderful_ mother, and going back to work wouldn't change that at all.”

Tina nods. “Yeah I just… I don't know… I worry.” 

“I know, love. But there's nothing to be worried about.” Newt leans forward and kisses Tina. 

Tina smiles into the kiss, which turns into something a little more heated. The couple eventually ends up lying ~~next to~~ on top of each other and pressing soft kisses into each other's neck and face. 

“So, your meeting was good?” Tina asks eventually. 

“Mmhm,” Newt says, nodding. “Just a few more revisions and then it should go into print in February at the latest.”

“That's great, Newt!” Tina exclaims. “And… you're okay staying home with Max?”

“Of course I am, love. I won't have much to do, anyway, except… plan more trips.” His statement is more of a question.

Tina smiles, leaning into her husband. “Hmm, I think more trips sounds wonderful.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a war going on, yes, but at the same time, they have their own little world that adds some happiness to their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry this took so long to get out. I was at summer camps for three weeks, two of which I didn't have my phone or internet access and then once I wrote most of this I didn't like it and thought it was kinda shit (it probably still is lol) so I took a break from it. But here it is I guess???? :)

_December 1932_

Max sits on the couch, watching his mother dig through their Hanukkah box.

“Where is that menorah?” Tina mutters to herself. “Aha!” She stands back up with the candle holder in her hands. 

Max stares at the menorah in Tina’s hands.

“Menememe?” he asks. 

“Yes, Maxy, a menorah.” Tina sits on the couch next to her son and holds out the menorah to him. 

He tries to grab it, but Tina keeps hold of it- he ends up sticking his fingers in the holes for the candles. Tina chuckles at this.

“Are you excited for your first Hanukkah?” she asks. Max babbles some more. “Your Auntie Queenie and Uncle Jacob are coming over tonight to celebrate the first night with us.” 

Max looks up at Tina, a smile on his face. Putting the menorah next to her, Tina lifts up her son and puts him on her lap. She pats down his reddish brown curls as she speaks again.

“You, sir, have _very_ wild hair. An unfortunate mix of both your father's and mine.” 

Max just ignores Tina, in favor of reaching out towards the menorah again.

Tina smiles, picking it back up and holding it in front of her and Max.

“You like how shiny it is?” she asks, chuckling. “Just like a Niffler. This was my menorah when I was younger. A Hanukkah gift from _my_ ma.”

Max turns his head, looking up at Tina, upon hearing the last word of her sentence. “Mama?” he asks. 

Tina stares dumbfoundedly at her son, not believing her ears. _Did he-? First words-? What?_ She gets lost in her thoughts until she feels Max patting her arm.

“Mama!” he says again, trying to get her attention. 

Tina snaps out of her shocked thoughts and looks back down at her son, beaming. 

“Max!” she exclaims, picking him up, much to his delight. Max starts giggling. “You said ‘mama’! You're speaking already!” Max laughs again.

“What's so funny?” Newt asks, coming back inside from the garden. He sees Tina standing in the middle of the living room, holding Max out in front of her. 

Tina's attention turns to Newt. Smiling, she opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Max trying to get her attention back on him.

“Mama!” Max giggles as he tugs at Tina’s shirt. 

“He's talking!” Newt says. 

Tina nods, ruffling Max’s hair. “I didn't think he'd start speaking comprehensible words for a while,” she says. 

Max looks towards Newt, who is still standing in the door to the garden. “Gadaba?” 

“More complex words like ‘garden’ will take a bit longer, I assume,” Newt says, smiling and chuckling a bit as Max points towards where he knows the creatures are.

Tina laughs as well. “Yes, I would assume so.”

Realizing neither of his parents are making the effort to fulfill his request of going to see the creatures, Max speaks again with a little more urgency.

“Mama gadaba!” 

Tina laughs. “Yes, I know you want to go to the garden, little creature, but we still have to get everything ready for tonight.”

“I have to finish up a few things quickly; I can bring him with me,” Newt suggests. He walks over to Tina and Max.

Tina sighs. “Alright, but then I would like some help setting the table and everything.”

“Of course, love.” Newt kisses Tina as Max gets passed from her to him. 

Newt goes back out to the habitats with Max balanced on his hip. 

“Okay, Maxy, we have a little bit to do in a short amount of time- we need to get back inside to help mummy.” 

•

_January 1933_

Over the next couple of weeks, Max starts to pick up on a few more sounds. Tina becomes ‘muma’- a combination of hearing both ‘mummy’ from Newt and ‘ma’ from Tina. Newt, unsurprisingly, becomes ‘da', or a version of that with the ‘a’ elongated. 

Tina is soon back at work, much to Newt’s worry. It's not that he's not okay with her going back and possibly having to be out in the field, and he knows she can take care of herself, it's that he hopes she'll be alright getting back into everything so soon. 

But (almost) every morning after breakfast, Newt with Max in his arms will stand by the fireplace to say goodbye to Tina as she leaves, then do morning rounds. 

Every now and then, though, Tina has to go in early, like this day. 

Newt is woken up by the sound of Tina moving around the room, getting dressed. 

“Mmh, good morning,” he sags groggily, opening his eyes and finding Tina with them.

Tina stops buttoning up her shirt. “Morning,” she says. “Did I wake you? I'm sorry, Newt.”

Newt sits up, rubbing his eyes. “No worries, love. So what's your schedule today?”

“A long meeting, then more paperwork, like usual.” Tina sighs- she's been on paperwork since getting back, which eases Newt’s worried but makes Tina restless. She too, agrees that it's good to just be doing paperwork since she's back so early, but it doesn't stop her from wanting to go out in the field.

“Meeting?” Newt asks.

Tina nods. “I think there's a raid happening later today, so that's what it's about.” She looks down, pressing her lips in a firm line. She opens her mouth to add something, but closes it. 

“Is everything alright, love?” 

Tina nods quickly. “Yes, yes. Of course.” She finishes up the last few buttons she put off. “And how's your schedule today?”

Newt shrugs. “Same as usual. Taking care of the creatures, both human and non,” Tina rolls her eyes, “and then working on some final touches on the manuscript. Worme said I only had a few things to change when he sent it back, and then it should go into print. Out by February, he says.”

Tina smiles. “That's great, Newt.”

Newt nods. “I was also thinking of taking Maxy to the bakery. Even though we saw them for the twins’ birthday last month, Max is desperate to see Sammie.”

Tina chuckles at this. It wasn't much of a surprise when one of Max’s first words was his favorite cousin's name. 

“And Sarah is five now,” Tina says. 

Newt hums. “I don't know how they put up with two three-year-olds and a five year old,” he says. 

Tina nods. “And I think they're having another,” she says. “Queenie hasn't said anything yet, but it seems like it.” 

The small alarm in their room starts beeping, signaling Tina that it's time to go. 

“I'll see you tonight,” she says, leaning down to kiss Newt. 

“Mmh,” Newt hums in response. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Then Tina leaves the room, no doubt to check on Max before leaving for work. 

•

Newt wakes up again about an hour later. Stretching, he gets started on _his_ day. 

He haphazardly throws on some clothes and then goes to Max’s room. The eight-month-old is already awake and trying to stand up in his crib. 

“Good morning, Maxy,” Newt says, walking over to his son. 

“Daaa!” Max exclaims. He lets out a squeal of excitement when Newt picks him up to bring him downstairs. 

They're soon both at the table, eating their breakfast and (Newt) reading the paper. Max pauses playing with his food to look around the room.

“Muma?” he asks, noticing Tina isn't there. 

“Mummy had to go into work early today,” Newt says, putting down his paper. 

Max frowns. It took him a bit to get used to Tina not being home all day, (and he still is) but seeing Tina leave usually helps. It's days like today that causes Max to sulk when with his father.

“But she'll be back later,” Newt says. “And in the meantime, we'll work in the garden and then go see your cousins.”

Hearing the keywords “garden” and “cousins” causes Max to smile again. 

“Sam!” Max claps his hands as Newt chuckles.

“Yes, you're excited to see Sammie again, aren't you.” 

“Sam-me!” Max starts bouncing in his high chair while his hands hit the tray in front of him, causing his breakfast to go flying.

“Okay,” Newt says, quickly getting up. “I think breakfast is done, hmm? You seemed to be finished.” 

Max giggles in response as Newt lifts him out of his chair and waves his wand, cleaning up the mess. 

“We'll do the dishes later,” Newt says to himself. “But for now, morning rounds.”

•

After a busy afternoon of playing with his cousins, Max starts to tire out. Newt quickly says his goodbyes to his sister and brother-in-law and to his nieces and nephew before leaving with the sleepy infant. 

It is around dinner time, so Newt gets to work making some. He expected Tina to be home by now, but he understands that Auror work can sometimes go long.

But even when dinner is done, Tina isn't there. Newt decides to postpone dinner, keeping everything warm with a spell. He instead takes Max out back to check up on the creatures and do evening rounds a little earlier than usual. 

He's by the Niffler habitat when Dougal comes to fetch him, looking worried. Following the Demiguise, Newt is led into the shed where Max is throwing a tantrum.

“Oh, Maxy, what's wrong?” Newt asks, worried as he kneels beside his son. He _really_ should rethink leaving his son alone in the garden, even with Dougal watching him. 

“Did you get hurt?” he continues, looking his son over for any cuts or bruises. Max just continues crying. 

“Hunununun!” Max wails. 

Newt suddenly realizes the cause for the tantrum after Max babbles the syllables that have come to mean “hungry”. 

“Oh, it is past dinner time, isn't it?” Newt says, picking Max up. “I was going to try to wait to eat until your mummy got back, but it looks as if we should eat now, hmm?”

And that was definitely true. It was already an hour or so after they usually eat, and not too far away from Max’s bedtime. 

After finally getting some food, Max calms down. He then soon starts to doze off, and Newt sighs, checking the time. 

“It _is_ bedtime…” he says. “I really was hoping Tina would be back by now.” 

But Newt isn't able to wait because as it is, Max is starting to fall asleep in his food. It looks like he's alone in putting him to bed tonight… 

Newt gets up and goes to pick up his son. 

“Okay, it's time for bed,” he says as he picks him up. Max immediately starts to yell in protest.

Trying to keep the squirming infant in his arms, Newt makes his way upstairs and to Max’s room.

“Onononononono!” Max yells as he's being put in his crib. 

“I know you're tired, Maxy. I saw you falling asleep in your food.” 

“Muma!” 

Newt sighs. Usually Tina is there to help put Max to bed, and it seems as if he's grown accustomed to her being there. No Tina, no bedtime. 

“Mummy isn't here right now, little creature,” Newt says. He pulls a chair over and sits next to the crib, where Max is trying to stand up to somehow get out.

“Muma?” Max has stopped sobbing, but is instead now sniffling, his eyes still glossy. He plops back down into a sitting position in his crib.

“Oh I know, Maxy,” Newt says, rubbing his son's back. “You miss your mummy. But she'll be here when you wake up, okay?” 

Max sniffs again, seemingly placated, but doesn't make a move to settle into bed. 

“Maybe a story will help you sleep,” Newt suggests. 

•

Max had fallen asleep even before Newt finished his story of rescuing the Graphorns, so slipping out quietly, he heads down to the dining room to clean up. 

He had already put the leftovers aside, still keeping them warm with a charm for Tina. As he takes longer than usual while cleaning up and doing the dishes, he keeps checking the clock.

7 o'clock. 8 o'clock. 9 o'clock. 10 o'clock.

Eventually, after doing multiple chores (even ones that didn't need to be done), he decides to settle down in the living room to wait. He's just about to doze off himself when he hears the door creak open and a soft voice.

“Newt?”

Newt immediately sits up and walks towards the door. When he sees Tina, he notices she's covered in dirt and bruises.

“Tina…” he says. “What _happened_?” 

And then she falls into him, hugging him tightly. He can feel her shaking, but not from crying. 

“Love, are you alright?”

“Can we talk over cocoa?” Her voice is small and quiet, but Newt hears nonetheless. He nods.

“Of course.”

•

After making a cup of hot chocolate for each of them and putting together a plate of food for Tina, Newt joins his wife on the couch. 

“Thank you,” Tina says, taking her food and hot drink. 

They sit in silence for a bit, the only sound being Tina eating, and the occasional sip from a mug from either of them.

“They were short handed today,” Tina eventually says, putting down her fork. “And that's not good for raids.” 

She looks back up at Newt, an almost apologetic look on her face.

“I- I went with them,” she continues. “It was my decision, no one pushed me to do it. I knew they would be short handed, so I had already assumed they'd want some extra Aurors to help.”

Newt nods. “But… you're okay? Going back in the field so early; Tina of course I don't mind, I just want to be sure _you're okay_.”

Tina nods as well. “I- I think so. A few bruises but that's really it. Except, what happened was… it was _awful,_ Newt.” 

Before either can say anymore, the clock chimes, bringing about the arrival of 11 o'clock.

“We should go to bed,” Tina says, making to stand up. 

Newt catches her arm before she gets up completely. “Do you… do you want to talk about it?” he asks. It always helps _him_ to talk to his wife about things, but he knows Tina is sometimes more guarded and not necessarily wanting to share.

Tina shakes her head and takes a shaky breath. “No, it's- it's fine, Newt.” 

Newt lets go of her arm as he nods, knowing that if he pushed her, it would only make it worse. He instead decides to wait until she's ready to talk.

•

_Gripping her wand tightly, Tina fires a spell at the man in front of her. Not quite yet being used to dueling again, it's quickly draining her._

_Finally getting the upper hand, Tina knocks back the man in front of her. She quickly moves to find cover and regroup, finding an overturned car to duck behind. She's about to get up again when she hears children's voices._

_She looks to her right, and her stomach drops. A group of kids- multiple ages- are huddled together. How they got there, she doesn't know._

_“Hostages maybe?” her mind suggests. “Probably.” She decides to call out to them to try to help get them to safety._

_“Are you all okay?” she yells, hoping her voice is loud enough to be heard._

_A few of the children look towards her, but none answer. More spells shoot pass her, nearly hitting the group of kids. She quickly conjures up a shield, blocking them all from harm. She tries asking another question._

_“Why are you here?!”_

_One of the older looking kids opens their mouth to answer before Tina gets knocked back by a curse, causing the shield to disappear._

_“NO!” Tina yells, seeing her attacker raise their wand at the group of kids. She goes to disarm him or at least get in front of the group before getting distracted by a voice._

_“Muma?”_

_Tina turns around quickly on her heel and sees Max in the front of the group._

_“Ma-” Tina doesn't get to finish before there's a flash of light from the attackers wand. She gets thrown back again, but quickly starts to get up._

_But she nearly crumbles at the sight in front of her._

_All of the kids lying on the ground, lifeless._

_“MAX!” Tina yells, ignoring everything around her and running forward. She clutches the child in her arms- her son- and tries to do anything,_ anything, _to get him to breathe or_ something. 

_“Max, Max no, please…” She feels hot tears stream down her face as she desperately-_

Tina wakes up with a shout and in a cold sweat. She breathes heavily, tears staining her face. She's rocking back in forth in… in Newt's arms. It takes her a moment to realize his arms are around her, and he's talking to her to calm her down. 

“Tina, Tina love, you're fine, it was a nightmare,” he says softly. 

“Hostages… only _kids_ … couldn't- couldn't save them…” There's not much else she can say as she's loudly sobbing and trying to catch her breath.

Newt just quietly sits with her as she starts to calm down a little more. 

As her crying subsides a bit more, Tina croaks out one word that's been on the tip of her tongue this whole time.

_“Max.”_

“What about him?”

“Is- is he alright? He's okay?”

“Yes, he's in his room right now, asleep.” 

Tina shakily lets out a breath and nods. 

“Is this about the raid earlier, love?” Newt asks. 

Tina nods again, slower this time. “There- there was a group of kids. They were hostages, I think. I tried to help them- I tried to _save_ them, Newt, but then I got knocked back by a jinx and then… then-” Tina starts sobbing again.

Newt pulls her into him, holding onto her as she cries. He's had his fair share of vivid, realistic nightmares, so he understands. 

“It seemed so _real_ ,” Tina eventually says, talking about her nightmare again.

“Well… it was,” Newt says. 

Tina shakes her head. “I know, I mean… I mean the part with _Max_.” She looks up at her husband. “He was _there_ and he was- he was _dead_ , Newt. And I couldn't do anything! I couldn't _save him!_ ” 

“I promise you that Max is in his room right now, asleep,” Newt says. “And he will _never_ be in that situation.”

Tina gets up and out of bed. “I need to see him.”

Newt nods as she leaves the room, getting up himself and following.

He stands by the door to Max’s room and quietly looks on as Tina stands over the sleeping child. He can see her lips moving as she whispers.

After another minute or so, Tina leans down and softly kisses Max. He wiggles a bit but doesn't wake up. 

“Better?” Newt asks quietly as she walks over to him. She leans into his open arms and nods. 

“A bit,” she responds. “I just- I'm worried I'll have that nightmare again.”

“How about a cup of tea and then go from there?” Newt suggests. 

Tina nods. “Sounds lovely, Mr. Scamander.”

“Anything for you, Mrs. Scamander.”

•

_February 1933_

“I'll meet you at your mother's tonight,” Tina says before leaving for the day. “I may be a little late, but I will be there.”

“Tina, really, it's alright if you can't make it-”

“I will be there.” Tina quickly kisses Newt. “I'm not missing the release of the third edition. Important business or not!” 

Newt chuckles. “Alright. Well, good luck with the conference in Germany today.” Newt pauses, pressing his lips in a firm line. “And please be careful, love. I know you will be but with that election I-”

“I know, Newt,” Tina interrupts. “And I will be.”

Newt nods, moving forward to hug Tina. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too.” Tina breathes in Newt’s scent and quickly exhales. “Tell Max I love him and will see him later.”

“He wouldn't let me play with him if I didn't.”

Tina laughs, moving back from her husband. “I'll be there. Promise.”

Newt nods, smiling. “Good luck.” 

•

“Doudododo!” Max exclaims, trying to crawl faster towards his Demiguise friend. 

Newt looks behind him from the Bowtruckle tree and smiles. Wiping his hands off, he walks over to the still crawling Max and hoists him up in his arms.

“Daaa!” Max screams in delight, laughing as Newt moves him through the air.

“It's like you're flying, isn't it, little creature?” Newt asks, still moving his son around as he laughs. “It's nothing like riding a Hippogriff, I'm afraid. We'll introduce you to that when you're older.”

Newt slows down, ending with putting Max on his shoulders. Max’s laughing dies down as well until he's secure on his father's shoulders and holding onto his hair. 

“Dadada!” he exclaims, patting Newt’s head, fascinated by his hair. 

“You're free to play with my bird's nest as long as you don't pull, Maxy,” Newt says. Max immediately pulls on one of his curls, causing Newt to wince. 

“We'll work on that.” Newt chuckles, walking back towards the house. “How about lunch and then we'll go to grandma's house, hm?”

“G’muma!” Max exclaims. 

“Knew you'd be happy about that.”

•

As soon as they get to the Estate, Amelia ushers Newt up to his old room to get ready and rest and takes Max to the living room where she’s watching all of the kids. 

“Max!” Sam exclaims, seeing her cousin being carried into the room. She stops playing with Ralph and runs over to Amelia where she's putting Max down. 

Max is soon cajoled into a game with the twins while Annie and Sarah sit together and do their own “adult” (as they put it) thing.

“Ma said- said your pa has another book!” Sam tells Max as they play.

Max tilts his head, making a repeated “b” sound in response.

“Book, Max!” Ralphie says. “Fan… fan-stas-tic beasts!” 

“Bobobo!” Max yells. 

“Booook,” Sam says, holding out the word. 

“B-booook!” Max copies. “Book!” He tests out the new word. 

“What's this I hear about a book?” 

The three children look up to see Tina standing near them in the doorway. 

“Muma!” Max exclaims at the same time both Sam and Ralphie say “Auntie Tina!” 

“Ma said Uncle Newt has a new book and- and that's why we're here!” Sam says. 

“Oh did she?” Tina asks, crouching down in front of the kids. “Your ma says a lot of things, you know.”

“But it's true, Aunt Tina!” Annie says, her and Sarah starting to join the conversation. “My mum said that too!”

“Well, you are right,” Tina says, throwing her hands up in mock defeat. “And I'm actually about to go and check up on your Uncle Newt.”

“Dadada?” Max asks, looking up at Tina expectantly.

“Would you like to come with, little creature?” Tina asks, smiling. 

Max babbles some more, holding his arms out for his mother to pick him up. Smiling, Tina obliges. 

“I'll see all of you later,” she tells her nieces and nephew before leaving the room. “Wanna say goodbye, Max?” 

“Buhbuh!” Max says. 

Tina chuckles as there's a chorus of goodbyes from the other kids in response and then leaves the room. 

She's walking through the foyer to head upstairs when she nearly runs into someone. Tina looks up at who, and is immediately shocked.

“Mr- Percival!” she exclaims, seeing Percival Graves standing in front of her.

“Tina,” he says in response, nodding. 

“What- why are you here?” Tina mentally kicks herself for saying that. “Not that it's bad I'm just-”

“Tina, it's fine,” Percival says, raising a hand. He chuckles a little (something Tina has only heard maybe once before). 

“I was actually here in England for business. I was going over things with Theseus when he mentioned the new edition of your husband’s book and invited me over tonight.”

Tina nods, finally understanding. “I remember Theseus mentioning-” She stops when Max starts tugging on her shirt.

“Dadadada!” Max says to get Tina’s attention in addition to the tugging.

“Soon, Maxy,” Tina replies, rubbing her son's back. She turns back to Percival. “Sorry.” 

“It's quite alright,” he says. “Is this your son?” 

“Yes, this is Maxwell. Max, for short.” 

“Maxwa!” Max exclaims, hearing his name.

“And he's just been starting to learn to say his name, too.” Tina chuckles.

Percival smiles, looking at Max. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Max.” He turns back to Tina. “I'll let you get back to what you were doing, but it is a great pleasure to see you again, Tina.”

“You as well, Percival,” Tina says. “I hope everything is going well back at MACUSA.”

Percival sighs. “Well, as of right now, I can't be sure. None of us can, in these times.”

•

Max babbles all the way up the stairs. 

“Da?” he asks when Tina stops in front of the door to Newt’s old room. 

Tina nods, opening the door. The first thing they both see is Newt pacing back in forth. 

“Getting steps in, I see,” Tina remarks, smirking. 

Newt immediately stops in his tracks and turns towards Tina. His face is contorted into one of worry, but suddenly changes once he sees Tina and Max in her arms.

“There you are,” he says, walking forward. 

“I was-” Tina doesn't get to finish before Newt sweeps her (and Max) into his arms and kisses her. 

He pulls away and places a soft kiss on Max’s head as well, causing him to giggle. He picks up the child from Tina’s arms and starts bouncing him in his own.

“Is everything alright?” Tina asks.

“Yes, of course.” 

Tina raises an eyebrow. “You were pacing when we walked in.”

Newt grimaces. “Just… nervous, I guess.”

“Nervous? Newt, you've done this before.”

“But the people here are close family friends, or Ministry Officials… it's just nerve wracking I guess.”

“Well, I ran into Percival downstairs.”

“Graves?!” 

Tina nods. “He was here on business and working with Theseus.”

“Auror business?”

Tina chews on her lip and nods. “Things aren't looking too great right now. There's Grinde-” Tina suddenly remembers that Max is in Newt’s arms and listening, and even if he doesn't really understand, she doesn't want her son to hear any of this. 

Tina takes a deep breath. “I'll tell you later.” 

Newt nods, catching on to her reasoning. He instead turns his attention back on Max, Tina following suit.

“So, Maxy, what do you think of my old room?” Newt asks his son. 

Max babbles incomprehensibly, looking around the new area. 

Tina smiles, taking Max from Newt. She walks over to the bed in the room, and holding onto him, bounces Max on and off the bed, like he's jumping on it. Max immediately starts to giggle. 

“You find that funny?” Tina asks. She feels Newt’s presence behind her and quickly turns her head around and winks at him. 

“How about… this!” Tina lays Max on the bed and starts tickling him, making him laugh even more. 

“Oh, that's not fair,” Newt says, grinning. “He can't tickle back!” 

Tina pauses, turning around to face Newt, hands on her hips. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah!” Then in a flash, Newt reaches out and joins in by tickling Tina. 

From the contact and surprise, Tina falls back on the bed next to Max. He starts laughing again, seeing his mother laughing.

Somehow Tina pulls Newt down on the bed as well, and after more laughter and wiggling around the bed, the family of three finds themselves sprawled out next to each other. 

Max crawls over Tina and plops himself in between his parents. 

“Muma!” he exclaims before turning his head towards Newt and saying, “Da!” 

Tina and Newt smile at each other before looking back at Max, still smiling. They each reach for one of his hands, and hold it in their own. 

“I love this,” Newt says quietly. He catches Tina’s eye. “I love _you_. And _him._ ”

“Funny, I'm of the same opinion,” Tina says, equally as quiet. She sits up, Newt sitting up as well. 

“I love you so much,” she says before leaning over Max (still lying down) and kissing Newt. They only stop when Max shoves himself in between them. 

The couple can't even be mad as they start laughing again. 

•

Newt joins his family back at the table, Max scrambling to sit on his lap as soon as he sits down. 

“That was wonderful, Newt,” Tina says, letting Max crawl from her lap to Newt’s. She leans over and kisses his cheek. 

“Thanks,” Newt mumbles. “I just feel like this is too much for a book.”

“Nonsense!” Amelia exclaims from across the table. “Everyone here basically _begged_ me for an invite.”

Newt just shakes his head, but laughs as well. “Thank you, mum. Really.”

Amelia smiles. “Oh of course, dear. We're all _so_ proud of you and everything you've done. It's only right to celebrate it.”

“How do you think that speech was, Maxy?” Newt asks his son, bouncing him on his knee. 

Max laughs. “Dada boooook!” 

“His cousins taught him that one,” Tina says, resting her hand on Newt’s shoulder. 

“Well, he has good role models,” Newt responds, chuckling. “Ah, and actually…” Newt starts to dig through his pocket. He soon pulls out a small book. 

“This is actually the first copy,” he says, putting it out in front of him. “Thought I'd give my whole family the first look at the new edition. Though, there's really not much that's different.” 

“Newt, it looks beautiful!” Queenie says.

“Yes, well, Mr. Worme thought it was time for a cover change.” 

Jacob whistles. “It's even movin’!” he exclaims. 

As Tina watches her family looking through the book, she notices movement out of the corner of her eye. Theseus must've seen it as well, because she sees his eyes tracing the same figure. 

They both slowly start to stand up, seeing another figure, similarly clothed on the other side of the room. Looking around, there are a few more. Then in the few seconds it takes Tina to glance back at Theseus, a crack and scream ring out through the room.   
“EVERYBODY LEAVE!” Tina starts yelling. “NOW!” 

Other Aurors and skilled wizards and witches pull out their wands and start duelling the Grindelwald supporters who crashed the party. 

“Everyone GET OUT!” Theseus yells, loud enough to be heard over everyone. 

There are panicked shouts as people start to disapparate quickly on the spot. Tina runs and starts to weave her way through people, hoping to go help. She can see flashes of wand light all around the room. 

She goes to throw herself into the action, but gets pulled back by someone.

“Newt!” she yells, seeing who stopped her. “Where's Max?!”

“With my mother, she took him to our house!” They both have to shout to be able to hear each other.

“Then go! Get out!”

“What? No, I'm here to help-!”

“GO BACK HOME, NEWT!” 

Newt is taken aback. “I'm _going_ to _help_!” 

A whole group of people in masks start charging into the large room, flinging curses around. Newt and Tina are immediately back-to-back and fighting. 

“Newt _please_! Go home with Max!” 

“ _No_ , Tina, I want to help!”

Tina whirls around to face Newt. “Max can't grow up without both of us. He needs you if I don't make it back.”

Newt’s mouth hangs open in shock. “Don't say that-”

“I have to, Newt! It's the truth!” Tina wills herself not to cry, knowing that there are still more supporters coming. “Please, _go home_.”

“Tina…” 

A curse suddenly whizzes by their heads, and they both duck. Before standing up again, Tina takes Newt's face in her hands and presses her lips against his. 

“I love you!” she yells to be heard. Then she runs off into the fight.

•

Newt _wants_ to stay to help- he really does. But seeing the expression on his wife's face and knowing her fear of their son having to grow up without them… 

He disapparates as he watches her run back off into the crossfire. Next thing he knows is that he's outside their cottage, and tears are stinging his eyes. He sees the light on in the living room and heads inside. 

“Hello?” he hears his mom call from the living room when he closes the door. Not responding, he walks into the room. 

“Newt?” Amelia asks, seeing him in the entrance to the room. “What-”

“Tina told me to come back,” he says, suddenly all too aware that there are tears escaping his eyes. 

Amelia’s face turns into one of worry. She slides down the couch, patting an open spot for her son. He walks over and sits down, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. 

“Newt-”

“Dada!” 

Newt looks up, not having realized that Max was playing on the floor in front of him. Forcing a smile, he holds out his arms. 

“Hello Maxy,” Newt says, Max crawling into his open arms. “Is he alright?” he asks Amelia, bringing Max up to sit on his lap. 

She nods. “He was a little spooked, that's it.” She chews on her next words, not knowing if she should say them or not. “Are _you_ alright, Newton?”

Newt shrugs and looks at Amelia. He opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again, starting to replay his conversation with Tina out loud. 

“Oh Newt,” Amelia says when he's finished, putting a hand on his shoulder. “She'll be fine- you know that, right?”

Newt nods. “I just wanted to help,” he says. “And I know she's worried about… about if something happens to either of us, but I hate it when that's brought up. It's not something I want to think about.”

“In times like these, it's something we have to think about.” 

Newt looks up at Amelia as she stands up. 

“I'm going to make us some tea.” She leaves the room, leaving Newt just with Max.   
Max babbles a bit to Newt. 

“You don't say?” Newt responds, holding his son closer and leaning back into the couch.

Max buries his head in Newt’s shirt. 

“I'm sorry you had to see something that scary, little creature.” Newt rubs his son's back. 

“Scawscaw” Max mumbles. 

Newt kisses Max’s head. “I love you so much, Max.”

“Laya dada.” 

Amelia comes back into the room not too long after, but is met with a sleeping Newt and Max. She smiles to herself. 

•

Newt wakes up the next morning lying down on the couch with a blanket draped over him. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and trying to remember how he ended up on the couch.

He remembers the release party, Tina telling him to go back home, sitting with Max- 

“Max? Tina?” Newt calls out, worried. 

“Good morning,” a voice says, walking into the room. But it's not Tina. Newt looks up to see his mother with Max in her arms. 

“Mum…”

“I hope you don't mind, but I stole Max away from you to put him in his crib and took the guest room for myself.” Amelia walks over and sits down by Newt. 

“No, uh, thank you,” Newt says. “Do you- do you know what happened? Where's Tina?” 

“A letter came this morning.”

“A letter? From who?”

“One of the Aurors. They said the house is alright and all of Grindelwald’s supporters were captured.” Amelia sighs. “But there- there were injuries. And a few casualties.”

“What about Tina? And Theseus?” 

“Well, another letter came as well. From St. Mungo's.”

Newt’s heart starts to drop. “ _Merlin’s beard,_ ” he mumbles, standing up to apparate. Amelia grabs his arm before he can go anywhere and pulls him back onto the couch. 

“They're _fine,_ Newt,” she says. “They said Tina suffered a few hits from some curses but other than that just some cuts and bruises.” Amelia presses her lips in a line. “Your brother, well, they're not as sure about him.”

“What?”

“He's apparently been lashing out in fits of screaming. They think it's a curse, and they can't get a full sentence out of him.” 

Newt stands up. “We're going.”

“Newt, honey, please at least _eat_ first-”

“I'm _going_.” 

Amelia sighs, standing up next to her son. She hands Max over. “Alright,” she says.

•

“Muma?”

Newt stands in the bright white room with Max in his arms as they look over the sleeping form of Tina. 

“Yes Maxy, that's mummy.”

Newt pulls Max closer to his body. He questions if it was a good idea to bring a not-even-one-year-old into the room. To Max, Tina is just sleeping. He doesn't know (or needs to know) everything that happened to her. 

“She's sleeping,” Newt tells his son. 

Newt had been told that she will be fine- just a few curses (Newt tries not to think about what _kind_ of curses) which pretty much knocked her out. Along with taking care of some cuts (some that _will_ leave scars) and bruises, she will just need to rest. 

Newt finally decides that is was not a good idea bringing Max into the room. 

“We're going to go, Maxy. We can see mummy later.” 

Newt starts to turn around to walk out of the room, but Max has a _fit._ He pounds his fists against Newt’s shirt and cries.

“Nononono! MUMA!” he yells.

“Max-” Newt is cut off by more screaming from his son. He somehow wiggles out of Newt’s arms and Newt has no choice but to place him on the floor but still keep a hold of his hands.

“Max, please, you really shouldn't be here right now!”

Max ignores his father and instead tries to walk towards Tina’s bed. Even with Newt holding him up, he wobbles and ends up falling. As his butt hits the floor, he lets out another loud wail.

“Maxwell Scamander!” Newt is surprised to hear himself yell Max’s name like that. He's never had to use his son's full name. 

Max sniffs and turns his head up to look at Newt. Newt sighs, crouching down next to Max. He holds out his arms and Max immediately crawls into them. 

Newt stays on the floor, clutching Max to his chest, and only realizes _he's_ crying as well when he feels himself shake.

“I'm sorry, Maxy,” he says. 

“Well isn't this a sight.” 

Newt slowly raises his head at the sound of another, more tired sounding voice. He snorts, his eyes drying.

“Of course you wake up out of a _coma_ right now,” he says, looking up at Tina looking down at him. 

“Well I wouldn't call it a _coma_ -”

“MUMMY!” 

Having heard Tina’s voice, Max wiggles out of Newt’s arms and turns towards Tina. Before either Newt or Tina even go to speak, they're shocked at what Max does next. 

Hesitantly, he puts out his legs and starts to push himself up. Slowly but surely, he makes his way into a standing position.

“You stood all by yourself!” Newt exclaims, staring dumbfounded at his son. 

“Good job Max!” Tina says, trying to sit up. She winces, (noticed by Newt) but still manages to sit up. 

Newt and Tina hold their breath as Max tries to take a step forward, but he falls as he picks up his leg. He lands with a soft thud and blinks, sort of confused about his situation. 

But Max soon catches sight of Tina smiling at him, so he smiles as well and starts to giggle. 

“Muma wake!” 

“She is,” Newt says, getting up to pick Max up. He deposits the child into Tina’s outstretched arms, and Max immediately snuggles closer to her. 

Newt moves to the other side of the bed to join them, and sits next to Tina. 

“Was he alright?” Tina asks quietly. 

Newt carefully puts an arm around Tina’s shoulders. “Yes, just a bit spooked, according to mum.”

Tina nods, rubbing Max’s back. “I'm sorry about that, Maxy.” 

Max just shrugs and buries his face deeper into Tina’s shoulder. 

•

“...how many casualties?” 

“Only one or two.”

“And Theseus?” 

Newt sighs. “They don't know.”

Not much later, Max had fallen asleep in Tina’s arms, so Newt starts to fill Tina in on everything.

They're both silent.

“This is all my fault,” Newt whispers, looking down at the bed sheets. 

Tina’s head whips to the side to look at Newt.

“Don't you dare,” she says. “This is _not_ your fault.”

“But they attacked because it was a large gathering of people. Who were there to see _my_ book.” 

“That doesn't mean it's your fault.”

Newt shrugs. “I wish I could've helped.” 

Now Tina looks down at the sheets, her mouth in a firm line. 

“I don't see why I couldn't help-”

“You know _damn well_ why, Newton.” 

Newt is _very_ taken aback by Tina’s tone of voice and use of his full name- something she's maybe only done once or twice before.

“I- I'm sorry,” Tina quickly adds. “I didn't mean to- to sound so harsh I just-” A few tears start to escape her eyes. 

Newt quietly wipes away the stray tears. “It's okay, love.”

Tina leans her forehead on Newt’s shoulder.

“I'm so scared, Newt,” she whispers.

Newt runs his fingers through her hair. “Me too.”

“It's not fair to him.” Tina still whispers. “Max shouldn't have to deal with us fighting all the time. And I know you want to help, and I don't want to stop you, but I- I-” Tina takes a shaky breath. “He can't go through what I had to.”

“No, it isn't fair,” Newt agrees. He looks at the sleeping form of his son- _their_ son- in Tina’s arms and sighs as well. “But what we're doing- Tina, what we're doing is _for_ him. For so many people. And if som-” Newt swallows a lump in his throat, “if something happens to us, he will grow up knowing how we fought to help.” 

Newt kisses the top of Tina’s head. “It doesn't seem like it right now, but I think everything will be alright. And there's no reason to worry, because-”

“Worrying means you suffer twice,” Tina finishes, picking up her head to look at Newt.

Newt smiles, seeing Tina smile. “Exactly, my dear.”

•

Tina stands next to Newt in the hospital room Theseus is in. They look at him on the bed, in a paralyzed looking position. Eyes and mouth open, but nothing coming from them. 

“He hasn't had a fit in a while,” a nurse explains. “And we don't- we're not exactly sure whether that's good or bad.” She turns to Tina. “Do you by any chance know what spell he was hit with?” 

Tina shakes her head sadly. “I don't remember much from the fight… I don't remember seeing him much, either.”

The nurse nods. “We're doing our best to figure it out. The good news is he's alive and will stay alive. If he manages to get out of this state, though, we think there's a possibility that he'll have amnesia.”

“How- how bad?” Newt asks quietly.

“We're not exactly sure.” 

Newt nods, not looking anyone in the eye and fumbling with his hands in front of him.

“We will contact you along with the rest of your family with further information when we get it.”

Newt and Tina both thank the Healer and head back out into the hall. Tina had been released earlier that day, after staying the night on the hospital's (and Newt’s) insistence. 

_“Just in case,” Newt had said. “It's only cuts and bruises, but better safe than sorry.”_

So Newt and Max had left, and before coming in the morning, Newt dropped Max off with Queenie and Jacob. 

“Hey, Newt,” Tina says, stopping before they walk any further. Newt looks at her from under his hair. _He usually doesn't hide like that anymore_ … she thinks.

“Everything will be okay,” she wraps her hand around Newt's arm and gives it a squeeze. “He'll be alright.”

Newt nods, but Tina knows he's still worried. “You know, every now and then you make me think that your family has more than one legilimens.” 

Tina smiles. “I just know you, Newt. A few years of marriage plus knowing you for longer will do that.” 

Newt smiles weakly but perks up very slightly nonetheless. “Ready to head home?” 

Tina nods. “And we're picking Max up at dinner, right?”

“Mmhm- oh!” Newt exclaims. “I almost forgot…” he starts digging through his pocket, Tina looking on confused. 

Finally, Newt pulls out a small envelope. Opening it up and emptying it on his hand, a small picture falls out. 

“Can I see your locket for a second, love?” 

“Newt, what-” 

Newt holds the picture out. It's a small moving portrait of Max- a miniature version of one they've taken recently.

Tina takes it in her hands. “Newt…”

“I know there's only two parts of your locket, which have me in one and your parents and Queenie in the other, but I know a spell that would add some more without changing its size. So you can keep all of us close by.”

Tina nods, trying not to cry at this small thing Newt thought to do. 

“I thought maybe you could add it to the side with me, and add a picture of Queenie’s family to the side with her and your parents.”

When Tina doesn't respond and just stares at the picture, Newt speaks again. 

“Or you can do it differently, I just thought-” 

He's cut off with Tina’s arms going around him and her mouth connecting with his. 

“Even after all this time you still surprise me and make me blush like an idiot in love,” Tina says, moving back from Newt. 

“Well then I must also be an idiot in love because you do the same to me,” Newt says, smiling. 

Laughing, Tina carefully takes the picture from Newt’s hand and examines it. Newt walks to stand behind Tina and rest his chin on her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist.

“He really looks like you,” Newt says, looking over Tina’s shoulder at the picture of Max. 

“Thank you, Newt,” Tina whispers. She turns around so she's facing Newt. “So much. For everything. I love you and everything we've done so much.”

Newt smiles. “I'm of the same opinion.” He kisses her quickly. “I love you more than you could imagine.” 

They leave the hospital with bittersweet feelings floating around their minds. There's a war going on, yes, but at the same time, they have their own little world that adds some happiness to their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea ok I don't know how children work whoops
> 
> I may also take a break from this series. I have some ideas for it, but I'm not really feeling it too much??? Idk I have other stuff I'm writing and idk so I m i g h t be posting other stuff but probably not with this series??? Unless I change my mind which could very well happen lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that's finally done- I'll hopefully get the next chapter out soon,,,,,so uh yea hope u enjoyed that it's probably shitty lol :)


End file.
